<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>宛先不明 by Saito_cy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666596">宛先不明</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saito_cy/pseuds/Saito_cy'>Saito_cy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Ending, M/M, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:22:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saito_cy/pseuds/Saito_cy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“说实话光是想到单恋就很痛苦，就觉得没必要非得开始。”</p><p>あてさきふめい。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>宛先不明</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚在书本上学到这个词的时候，崔秀彬心脏像被鲜红蒸汽铁皮火车呼啸撞过，晕眩沉重的钝痛喷涌。呜呜的鸣笛声震耳发聩，继而酸涩热辣的一并灌入，肋骨被压胀着闷痛。</p><p>他还是跟着日语老师十分缓慢地，将黑色圆滚的平假名逐一与混沌的记忆对上号，在唇齿间输出成犹豫磕绊的读音。单词的发音好温柔的，读起来像嚼了海水里浮动的柔软海藻。但后知后觉的苦味存匿与内壁齿间，仿佛今天大家坐在一起吃的抹茶大福，味蕾最终抓住的还是粉状的涩苦。<br/>他很快地扫过一旁深灰色的小字，韩语注释翻译成“住所不明”。几条例句之中他一眼捉出中间显眼的一行——<br/>“单恋中的人经常会写地址不详的信。”</p><p>崔秀彬不喜欢这种感觉。明明什么都没有暴露，明明已经藏得好好的，那么久了，为什么只是把自己的心脏剥离剖析给自己看，人的筋络却依然止不住地痉挛阵痛。那么多的情感呼之欲出，超负荷下几乎要剥夺走生理机能。<br/>但还是要生活。浑浑噩噩地下了日语课，和另外四人在便利店买了零食，然后跑去练习室，开掉音乐，被舞蹈动作塞满的五小时，无暇顾及交织成乱麻的思绪的五小时。等到最后在宿舍客厅逼仄的沙发上安顿下来时已然凌晨。</p><p>崔秀彬洗了澡出来的，头发胡乱吹到半干。面前的电视机音量调到最小，嗡嗡地辨认不清什么音节，权当不要让空气全然缄静的背景白噪音。他刚打算把视角翻转，来好生整理今天平白被搅乱的内里，余光里突然闯进一只人影。<br/>本来应该离开的。最想又最不想他出现的人，叼着半只今天买来没吃完的草莓酱三明治，双手捧着日语书就蹭过来了。崔连准看见他坐在沙发上盯着自己出神，嘴角提起差点没衔住滑落的面包。<br/>沙发在身边陷落，心脏随之同步。崔秀彬下意识地张嘴接过人塞过来的最后一点面包角，上面还沾留着浅淡的奶油与粉色的夹心。崔连准很稀松平常了盘了腿窝在沙发的另一侧，头也不抬地，认真地读着书。</p><p>崔秀彬不着痕迹地深吸了一口气。</p><p>卧室里隐约传来些休宁凯的尖叫声以及游戏机轰鸣的声音，崔秀彬这才对状况了然于心。只是他现在的状态几乎是一触即破，最怕身边的人找他搭话，只是现在就起身进房间又有些欲盖弥彰——<br/>“秀彬啊。”<br/>蓝发里的眼，迷茫的，崔连准指着书上方块字四个，轻轻地问，这个单词什么意思，怎么读的呀。</p><p>崔秀彬只消一眼，所有都重蹈覆辙，汹涌而出。</p><p>“宛先不明。”<br/> “是地址不详的意思。”<br/>哥哥笨拙地模仿自己的读音，模糊的齿列舌尖咀嚼了本就不尽清晰的日语，微微撅起的唇好似什么草莓棉花糖作成的鸭喙。崔连准盯着自己的唇眼神真挚澄澈，认真时的他真的很漂亮。但崔秀彬此刻不愿多看一眼，因为他盯着哥哥的唇时想的绝对是截然不同的故事。<br/>对比意味着不可能，而不可能叫人难过。</p><p>“那秀彬有没有给地址不详的人写过信啊。”<br/>他们对视。<br/>和崔连准聊天就不会有一言不发的机会。他是小太阳啊，斑驳的感情那么多那么满，好的又全分给了别人。他的话题总是在幻影移形，跟不上的时候会受伤。他总是在向前跑。<br/>“有啊。”<br/>“很久了。”</p><p>晶状体脆弱，受不了酸涩也受不了热辣。眼泪是透明的保护色，崔秀彬反应过来时袖口被滴滴哒哒地濡湿。他觉得这些液体莫名其妙得骇人，但在某种意义上着实是因果必报。全部都被划破了，他想，冰凉又苦竭的洋流席卷了肢体，他满溢得汹涌不知所措。崔连准按在他肩头的手冰冰凉凉，什么时候开始的呀，他轻轻问，是谁啊。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不知道，不知道是什么时候。是在练习生圆圆脑袋之间一眼看到哥的一霎吧，不对，可是这又和看见哥月末评价时一个人很自信地跳自己编的舞时有什么不同呢。或许是哥总要从其他弟弟手里藏走最后一个过期前的面包的时候吗，或许是哥总要握住我的手告诉我做得到的时候吗——可能确实有一点吧，因为以前哥什么都做得很好啊，比起喜欢更多是羡慕。但是我只会说谢谢，多出来的话说出来就不真了。所以我会写，写地址不详，收件人清晰明了的信。<br/>可是哥哥真的是情感很多很多很丰富的人，所以，始端或许也有早起瞒着其他人偷偷溜去便利店吃杏仁曲奇的时候，有哥哥半夜在练习室里孤独得受不了打电话把我叫过去的时候。连准哥，真的把很多很美很温柔的情感都分给了我，也把很生脆纤细的地方展现给了我。所以我会写，写安慰你陪你疯时说不出口的话。<br/>哥收到确定出道通知的时候哭得好狠，眼泪砸在我的手心手背，连我的眼角也要沾染成浅淡的玫瑰色。我确定出道的时候哥也抱着我，紧紧地，那些时候真的很开心。可是我的心脏里依旧有一份无处安放的长信，里面全是哥的名字。崔连准。出道好累的，我已经没有身份也没有精力再去小心地藏匿它了。所以我只能写，写地址不详的手写信，然后锁起来，锁得紧紧的。<br/>时间是踽踽独行的，所以时间没有成为药，而我被留在原地。<br/>哥，连准哥，这场始疾无终的单恋，地址不详的信，尽头都只有你。</p><p>但是，这些一切都是不行的，我明明是深谙于心的。<br/>我们被那么多人看着呢，有那么多视线那么多光亮，所剩无几的私人时间里要向梦想出卖肉体与灵魂。得到必有牺牲，好简单的道理。<br/>就像我最后问哥，真的、真的不行吗。</p><p>“如果你只是崔秀彬，而我只是崔连准的话。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>LOFTER: https://hnmysaito.lofter.com/post/30fb3bfc_1c7964b5f</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>